nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:The Kingdom Enquirer/May-November 2008
Blood of Bahamut announced for DS. *Square Enix 2009 news for America. *DSi sells out in 4 days. *New sales records set by Nintendo. *New Nintendo World announced for Australia. *E3 2009 announced by ESA (must read) *News from TGS '08. *Nintendo Media Summit '08 news (LOTS OF INFO!!!) *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time announced. *New DS to arrive this year!!! *Study shows that Brain Age does help kids with math. *Phoenix Wright musical. *Majora's Mask manga announced for America. *New Conduit news! *Wii Music officially dated for US. *Ubisoft says Tom Clancy for Wii in "the future". *Nintendo confirms Oct. 2nd press conference. *Conduit composer revealed. *Online enabled Bleach announced for Wii. *Tecmo rejects Square Enix's offer. *250 Virtual Console games now available. *Square Enix plans to buy Tecmo. *GC 2008 news. *The House of the Dead: Overkill announced for Wii. *Castlevania may go retro on WiiWare. *Chrono Trigger NA release date. *Overworld: Dark Legend for Wii announced. *The Legend of Zelda and Philosophy book announced. *Ozzy Osbourne confirmed for World Tour. *New Elebits for Wii confirmed. *Square Enix confirms Chrono Trigger for Europe. *New Virtual Console, WiiWare games announced. *Peggle, two other PopCap games, heading to DS. *New WiiWare title announced by Shin'en. *Fujifilm and Nintendo come together to create new Wii channel. *VC, GC and Wavebird controller faces ban. *Samba di Amigo launch DLC. *Dead Rising not a port! *Sonic and the Black Knight revealed. *Jimi Hendrix confirmed for Guitar Hero: World Tour. *Dead Rising Wii details and images. *Miyamoto explains lack of core titles. *Sonic to be in Samba de Amigo. *Mega Man 9 boxart. *Musiic Party: Rock the House announced. *Puzzle de Harvest Moon 2 announced. *Roogoo heading to Wii and DS. *Gradius Rebirth announced for WiiWare. *Pikmin 3 confirmed! *Even more City Folk details. *Major Conduit multiplayer news. *Take-Two press conference. *Everything we know about AC: City Folk. *Dead Rising announced for Wii. *New Transformers and Wolverine games announced. *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 information. *Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades announced. *Miyamoto talks Kid Icarus. *Ubisoft press conference information. *Kirby Super Star Ultra information. *Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir information. *Mario Super Sluggers information. *Wario Land: Shake It! information. *Nintendo press conference highlights. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars announced. *Animal Crossing: City Folk announced. *Rhythm Heaven announced. *Cooking Guide announced for America. *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia announced for U.S. *Wii Sports Resort announced. *Wii Music information. *Wii MotionPlus revealed by Nintendo. *List of games to appear at E3 2008. *New Rune Factory announced for Wii. *Spyborgs annouonced for Wii. (new) *Toki Tori, Protöthea, and Ninja Combat for Shop Channel. (new) *Star Wars Clone Wars coming to Wii. (new) *Wario Land Shake announced. *MadWorld's Euro site open. *Guitar Hero World Tour announced. *The Conduit announced. *Plenty of Konami news. *SEGA announces MadWorld. *LostWinds sequel announced. *FFCC: My Life as a King add-ons detailed. *Cake Mania: In the Mix! announced for Wii. *Skate It announced for Wii. *New Piftall game for Wii. *Debut WiiWare titles revealed! *Three new Duke Nukem games announced. *Chrono Trigger remake announced for DS! *List of games to appear at E3 2008. *Star Wars Clone Wars coming to DS. *Three Dragon Quest remakes confirmed for America. *New DS Lite colors dated for Europe. (new) *Plenty of Konami news. *Pokémon Platinum basically announced. *Skate It announced for DS. *Mushroom Men's 4 control schemes. Category: News